


His 'I Like That You Are Shorter' Face

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Character, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, High School, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Victor Salazar is Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: “Why do you do that look?”“What are you talking about?”“You do this look sometimes, and I just don’t know what to make of it.”Or the one where Victor might have a slight liking for his and Benji's height difference.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar
Comments: 30
Kudos: 432





	His 'I Like That You Are Shorter' Face

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it sooo good to be a part of a new, up-and-coming fandom in need of fanfiction? The answer is YES. 
> 
> People really just brushed pass the fact that Benji knew Victor's "Uncomfortable Scrunch" face like it's normal to know that about people you've met only like a while back ago. It's okay, that's fine. You can pass it off, but NOT ME. 
> 
> I have so many ideas for fanfics for Venji and I'm going crazy wanting to write them all now before Season 2 and the writers claim to be original, but really just stole all of our ideas. I hope I can get more inspiration to write for this fandom because I genuinely love it. 
> 
> I have seen Love, Victor Season 1 six times because of Victor Salazar and Benjamin Campbell only. I swear, if I made their characters in this even OOC, confess it to me because I will not do my boys injustice in fanfic format. 
> 
> Here's to the start of something new! *screams*

_Being Benji’s boyfriend is awesome_ , Victor thinks. There’s so much he loves about their relationship, a complete list of it would simply be too long. He loves how natural the two are around each other. They never find the other boring and seem to never run out of topics to talk about. They are constantly finding out new things about the other, and even the most embarrassing things did not seem as embarrassing as it may seem in their heads. 

But with it all, there is one thing Victor loves the most about being with Benji. It was something small, but not to him.

* * *

Standing by Benji’s locker while he switches out textbooks for 2nd period, Victor leans against the lockers and tilts his head slightly to watch his boyfriend’s facial expressions as he talks about his mom’s growing obsession with washi tape. “I mean, it’s nice that she’s doing something now with her free time, but I really don’t want her to bring out the baby pictures just to do something aesthetic… What are you smiling about?” 

Victor’s face straightens out. He didn’t even realize his smiling until Benji said something about it. His hands shift to hold tighter to his backpack strap and he pushes himself off the lockers to stand up without the support. “Um, I-I was just thinking—if she did bring out the baby pictures, it means I’ll finally be able see a cute, little Benjamin Campbell.”

“No,” Benji closes his locker door, “Absolutely not. If she does bring them out, they’ll mysteriously disappear not even two hours later. I’m not having any baby pictures be seen by anyone.”

“Come on, Benji,” Victor laughs as he starts to walk beside him to his next class, “having a collage of you made by your mom would be really sweet.”

“It may sound sweet on paper, but it won’t be cute when the next book club gathering has her showing my butt to eleven other middle aged women cooing over prettily designed duct tape.”

“You have baby butt pictures?”

“Don’t you?” Benji tacks back. 

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“Then that’s the end of that conversation.”

Victor looks over to Benji with a loud crackle escaping his mouth. Both shake their head at the turn of their discussion. 

* * *

Victor was secretly grateful when Benji had transferred back to their original Brasstown location. To be honest, it was not at all fun working with Sarah during his afternoon and evening shifts. Victor truly believed she has a limit for how many people she allows herself to communicate with before getting annoyed with the entirety of humanity. With Benji gone, her limit was reached a lot sooner than normal, which wasn’t good for Victor’s sake. Besides, one more shift with her and Victor was sure she was going to ask him to be the new Assistant Manager—he really didn’t want to be Assistant Manager going by the stories told by Benji about it. 

Victor and Benji have about half an hour left until closing, so they start restocking and cleaning up for the next day. Victor checks the batch settlement of transactions when Benji calls out to him from the back. 

Victor sets aside the credit card receipts and finds Benji holding a pack of napkins under his arm in front of the supply racks. “Hey, can you grab that box up there? I can’t seem to get a hold of it.”

“Sure…” Victor steps up to where Benji was and reaches up, slightly on his tiptoes to grab the box labeled ‘SUGAR’ on the side. Once he has a good hold on it, he pulls it down and turns to pass it over to Benji. 

“Thanks so much.” Benji takes the box, Victor letting it slip through his fingers and observes Benji put the napkins on top of the box and picks up the box to leave and restock. Victor had not moved from his place; a corner of his lip curves upward and he leans against the supply rack casually. Benji had not realized it before, but he has seen this look before—multiple times now, actually. “You good, V?”

Victor straightens up. Benji’s eyebrow raises in realization that the motion is definitely familiar now. “Uh, yeah, why?”

“You’re kind of in the way,” Benji mentions, making his boyfriend look around to realize that he was, in fact, in the way of the only exit in the room. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m-uh-I’m sorry.” Victor backs out of the room, returning back to the cash register to continue the batch settlement. Benji went to the condiment stand to restock on the low materials, his eyes wondering suspiciously sometimes to his boyfriend who was too focused at work otherwise. 

* * *

It appears that only Benji is aware of that look that his boyfriend sometimes gives him when they’re close together. Benji does not think even Victor knows that he does a look when he is with Benji, but he definitely does. 

The look is not something that Benji finds weird or creepy. It is actually quite endearing that Victor has a face only for him. Benji can read Victor easily; from his ‘Uncomfortable Scrunch’ face to his ‘I Really Do Not Want To Talk About It’ sad face and even his ‘I Am Lying About This But Just Go With It’ alert face, but this face is new with no definition attached to it.

Benji catches Victor doing it again. The slight smile on his lips, the light lean of his body, the loose grip on a nearby object. His mind seems to be somewhere else rather than in the present moment, just like all other times before. It only makes him more curious where his mind goes during these times. 

“Why do you do that look?” Benji bluntly asks. As he predicts, Victor straightens up as if he never did it at all. 

“What are you talking about?” Victor chuckles slightly. 

“You do this look sometimes, and I just don’t know what to make of it.”

“Oh, um… I’m sorry. Does it make you uncomfortable?” Victor is no longer looking at Benji which he didn’t like very much.

“No.” 

“Okay then.”

“But I’m curious about it. Do you know you do it? You kind of just smile… and slant your shoulders, and—you seem distracted... mostly.”

Victor fidgets with a loose piece of fabric on his jacket and snaps it off. “I think I do…”

“If you have to hear it, I do love when you do it. I just want to know what I’m doing to make you look at me like that. You know, so I can do it all the time.” 

The couple laugh together over Benji’s words. 

“It’s nothing, I swear,” Victor lies, the ends of his lips curve upward. _He’s thinking about it again._

“It’s obviously something if you say it’s nothing,” Benji crosses his arms over his chest. He gives him a smile for comfort. “Tell me.”

“Okay, since you want to know oh so badly…”

“I do, thank you.”

“I…” Victor releases a chuckle. “I like that you’re shorter than me.”

Benji’s eyes lift up to meet Victor’s, and it is only a few seconds later he realizes that _his eyes lift up to meet Victor’s._

“You like that I’m… shorter… than you? I’m like two inches shorter than you.”

“Yeah, but in my mind, I’m like 7-feet tall and you’re 3-feet-4-inches. I like that when we hug, my lips are at the perfect height to give you forehead kisses. And I like that when people look from me to you, it’s not side-to-side but up-to-down. Oh, and I really like that I have to lean sometimes to make us the same height but when you lean, I seem taller. ” 

Benji sees it now. The relaxed state of his body after he stares down at Benji when they’re close, but stands up straighter when he’s brought back to what’s going on. The tighter grip Victor gives him around his shoulder when they hug and the lingering of all kisses whether they are liplocks, kisses on the cheek or grazes against his forehead or hair. Ugh, even when he asks him to get stuff on high surfaces when really they have _a two-inch height difference._

Benji takes a moment to process that information. “Wow… I really wish you had kept that to yourself, Victor.”

“What!” Victor gasps, a smile still on his face as he speaks. “You asked! You seriously asked!”

“Now, I wish I didn’t!” Benji coughs to cover up any excessive emotion. Victor brings his hands up to cover his face but Benji can see by his shaking shoulders he is silently laughing. “Two inches and you see me as a munchkin!” 

Victor breaks and laughs aloud with that comment. Benji loves the sound too much to not join in. Benji steps closer and forces Victor’s arms to wrap around him as he pushes against him in a hug, the taller of the boyfriends still shaking with laughter and wearing a wide grin on his face. 

“I’ll allow the admiration of my munchkin-ness for now, but that’s only because I like that you’re taller than me, too.” 

“I’m glad you do,” Victor replies to his boyfriend’s confession.

Victor does not waste time pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s forehead for several seconds. Benji tilts his head upward and they embrace each other in a sweet and gentle kiss. Even after some time together, every kiss feels like a rapid fire show of fireworks taking off deep within themselves. Every time, all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, rec, bookmark, and all that good stuff. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll see you again soon! :)


End file.
